


Lost

by BiancaIsTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: But like update slow, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I am going to continue this, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIsTrash/pseuds/BiancaIsTrash
Summary: Yuri is lost and can't find her way back. She gets found by a stranger and as time passes, the two of them fall in love.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy wassup I am back.  
> I wrote this a few days ago and decided That I am going to do something out of this.  
> You will find out what happend as the story continues.
> 
> Enjoy my shitty writing~

Cold and wet, tired and exhausted she made her way along the path through the forest. Each step got harder and harder, each breath shot a flash of pain in her chest. Thunders could be heard in the distance, the weather being cruel to the forest. Branches cracked above her, threatening to fall, being pushed by the wind.

She stopped dead in her tracks, exhaustion starting to take over. She fell on her knees, shivering violently and coughing blood. After a minute or two, she laid down on her back and closed her eyes. As she fought to stay awake a branch above her snapped and landed on her legs. 

_Crack ___

__Her eyes widened, a scream full of pain escaping her lips. Whimpering, she tried moving the branch off her leg resulting into twigs stabbing her leg. She bit her lip, soon after a metallic taste filling her mouth._ _

__The harder she tried, the worser the pain got. She fell on her back, sobbing and feeling defeated. She closed her eyes once again, this time not fighting the darkness.  
While she was engulfed by it, a scream was heard in the background, the words being barely heard. She took one last deep breath and fell asleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Send me some feedback if you guys want to and some advice, I am trying to improve!  
> I don't think I will update regularly but I will try.  
> ALSO SORRY ITS SO SHORT I DIDNT WANNA STRECH IT OUT CAUSE IT WOULDVE BEEN SHITTIER.  
> thats all
> 
> La revedere~


End file.
